


Not in the same way

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Sick Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick Grayson caught a cold.Day 11: Gentle no-con/Praise kink.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Kudos: 51





	Not in the same way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No de la misma manera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889214) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Robin passes through Nightwing's apartment window. The older one lying in bed, covered with all the blankets he had at home. Damian takes off his cape, leaves his gloves on the nightstand as he sighs. Placing his hand on Dick's forehead and noticing that he has a fever. The hero blinks, looking with watery eyes and livid face at the boy standing by his bed. The night in Blüdheaven is cold, the heating in that home is high, almost reaching 35 °C.

"Damian? Are you Damian or am I dreaming?" asks the hero trying uselessly to raise his hand. Robin seeks control of the air conditioning by turning the temperature back to 20°C and then back out into the kitchen.

"I don't know. Do you dream about me very often?" Damian asks from the bedroom door.

"More than I would like," Grayson answers with a sour laugh. Damian leaves the bedroom barely hearing what the older man said. He returns a little later with a cloth and a bowl of ice water, placing both on the bureau. Dick follows Wayne's movements with his reddish eyes. He soaks the towel and then presses it to his forehead. He raises his hand by closing his fingers on Robin's thin wrist.

"What kind of dreams?" Wayne asks. Dick laughs again, letting his ex-partner's tiny hand stroke his face.

"The criminal kind, situations I shouldn't even imagine." Dick closes his eyes, Damian's skin is cool to the touch relieving his body heat. Grayson is still cold.

"Do you really hate me that much?" The youngest sounds sad. Richard exhales and denies by rubbing his head against the pillow. Damian frowned, sitting next to the older boy. Looking at him with his little green eyes, sparkling with tears that threaten to come out. He wipes his cheeks to stop looking at Grayson. He raises his hand, brushing his fingertips against the childlike flesh of Robin.

"Hate you? You are as dense as your father." Dick answers. He sighs as he blinks, looking at the boy against the light. "I love you Damian and not just brotherly love."

Wayne looks at him with a bit of stupefaction, the fever was making him hallucinate. Believing that he wasn't really there and the way he tells it isn't the first time it's happened. Damian puts his little hand on the older boy's neck, looking at him in the most merciful way he can. Dick gives him a weak smile, stroking the younger one's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too". Damian finally replies.

"Of course you do, in my dreams, you always answer like that." Says the older one, dropping his hand against the mattress. Giving a long sigh of resignation, Damian calmly analyzes his situation. His former teacher is there somehow willing to confess his feelings to him.

"Since when?" the boy asks.

"Since when what?"

" Since when do you dream of me?" Damian drops his boots on the floor in a loud sound.

"One year, maybe a little less". Grayson confesses, absorbed in his distorted reality. He would be a fool not to take that chance, he meets Dick. He must have a reason for not telling him sooner. Maybe he never planned to tell him, or waited until he was 18, which was still a few years away.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asks the minor.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Why don't you?" Richard opens his eyes, watching Wayne climb into bed. His face is so close, he can smell it perfectly. The smell of lavender bath gel, city gasoline, sweat, and blood. Not his, but that of some thug who hit on his way to Blüdheaven.

"Because you would hate it." Recognize with some pain Dick.

" I don't know that. We should try it." He asks Robin, bringing his face closer to that of his teacher. Dick still radiates heat, his nose is red. Not afraid to catch Grayson's cold, Damian presses his mouths together. The older boy does not object, not in the way he would if Wayne attacked him in his five senses. He sighs, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Damian rolls overlooking for a comfortable position, without crushing the Grayson cold. His brother's lips taste like cough syrup and something that could only be described as a taste of disease. His mouth is very warm, a consequence of the fever. Dick gasps as he throws his head back, tasting the teen on his palate. It is the clearest dream he has ever had.

"I do not hate it." Damian agrees. Approaching again. Taking the long strands of dark hair in his hands, comforting the older one with a soft and gentle touch. Robin lifts the sheets to get under them, tossing some leftover ones on the floor. Dick sleeps in his underwear, his body still warm, but he shakes as if he were cold.

"What do you do?" It's Grayson's turn to ask. Wayne comes out of his clothes with ease only he could have. It would be better to help Dick warm up with his own body heat. That way he could control how much his fever went up or down. He wraps his legs on his own, keeping his breasts together. If Nightwing was on trial, he would have kicked him out of bed before he even thought about getting in.

"I want to kiss you again," Damian says, raising his face, so he can look at his master.

" Me too." Reveals Dick.

"Do you just want to kiss me?" Damian continues to dig.

Dick denies.

"What else?"

"I want to..." Dick stops to think about it, the structure of how they get there in their dreams is slightly different. "I want to fuck you."

Wayne tenses up at once, becoming mute. He looks at Richard with his eyes wide open. He is not seeing him, he stares into the back of the room. As if he were remembering something very important. Damian deliberates, not that he is unaware of the act. He feels guilty for taking advantage of it. Of Dick's illness, but if he wasn't going to remember, he had no problem.

He could pretend that nothing happened and Dick would believe it was a dream.

"Show me how." The boy demands, approaching his teacher again. Posing his hand on the back of his teacher's neck, he kisses him. It is different this time, Dick takes him by the waist, raising his touch by the skin of minor. Caressing his back, his shoulders.

"Take off your underwear." He asks the older boy. In his dreams Damian is sometimes shy, others are not so shy. Robin pulls out his underwear, dropping it somewhere on the floor. Sitting on his brother's hip, Richard is already hard on Wayne. Pressing his cock into the boy's ass. "Do you know how to do this?"

"A bit". The minor answers. It will be one of those days, where Damian asks and follows Richard's orders to the letter. Replicating every teaching with that meticulousness that characterizes him. He likes those days because he thinks they are the most successful.

"Get a bottle of clear liquid from the second drawer. He asks Grayson to try to sit up in bed. Damian's hand rests on his chest to stop him.

"You don't have to get up, just tell me how to do it. He is a brave boy, not to be called reckless. Damian opens the drawer by taking the object Richard has described. He throws the sheets off his body. Grayson's hand rubs his knee, going up to the junction of his thighs. "Wait, I said I could do it myself.

"But I really want to touch you," Dick reveals, rubbing his large palm on the inside of the boy's legs. "Let me kiss you again".

Wayne nods, closing the space between them again. Caressing their lips together. Richard takes the boy's semi-hard cock in his hand, rubbing his tongue in the small cavity. Drowning out a sigh from Damian. Moving his wrist delicately on Robin's limb, the boy becomes agitated. Being touched by Dick is different from when he does it by himself.

The other hand goes up against his side, stopping to trace the teenager's barely visible muscles. He brushes his fingertips against the flesh on his chest. Stroking one of the young man's tender nipples. Damian stirs at the new sensation, he does not touch those parts of his body on a daily basis.

"Touch yourself," Grayson asks.

"How?" Wayne asks.

"Stick your fingers up your ass. First one, wet it and do it slowly". The older one explains. Damian sighs, pouring the liquid into his hand. He moves his fingers closer to his butt, pressing the tip of his finger into the hole. Pushing it slowly, until it reaches his knuckle.

" Already."

"Pull it out and put it back in. Repeat until you can get another one in." Damian obeys, removing his finger and putting it in again with the same calm. Bringing his face closer to Grayson's, while separating his lips. Richard holds the boy's face in his hand. Rubbing Wayne boy's soft skin. He sobs as he pushes a second finger, making scissors out of them to separate his insides faster. "You're doing great, honey."

Richard whispers against the boy's mouth. Damian wets his hand again, bringing two fingers back inside, moving his apprentices. Drowning his gasps in Grayson's kisses, he pushes one more. Trying to get his body to relax, so he can move all three of them in his center. Focusing his attention on the way Dick kisses him. He sobs, forcing a fourth finger inside him.

He pulls his brother's hair with his free hand, biting his brother's lips. Richard caresses his back while masturbating the small cock between his fingers. Damian moves his fingers inside, listening to the little splash his hand makes as it hits his ass. Spreading his guts out, getting ready to grab Dick.

"How many fingers are on you?" Grayson asks. Opening the space between them.

"Four," Damian answers, his voice heavy and pleading.

"That should be enough to get you started." says the older one, raising his hand to caress the boy's face. "Do it gently, slowly, darling. The last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself".

Wayne raises his hips, placing his hands-on Grayson's bare chest. He rubs the tip of his cock in his stretched-out hole, slowly lowering it. As his older brother told him. His insides feel stretched out, stopping when he encounters resistance. Richard strokes his stomach, looking at it with his crystalline blue eyes because of the cold. Damian takes a breath of air and pushes himself to the bottom.

Richard grinds his teeth, with his hands on the young man's waist, Wayne is narrow. Damian gasps, concentrating on ignoring the discomfort in his lower parts. Fumbles for his own cock, and leans over his mentor. Tapping their mouths together, in the torturous wait for their insides to expand. Robin moves his hip, tracing small circles, listening to Dick moan against his mouth. That must feel good for the older one.

Damian repeats the action. He starts with small circles, making them bigger. He can feel Grayson's warmth pulsing inside him, much better than he could have imagined. Dick strokes his back, rubs his stomach with an overly gentle touch. Wayne comes backtracing a big spiral that gets smaller with his body. He adjusts his knees, pulling a bit of Richard's limb out of his body, calmly penetrating himself.

Pressing his small palms on his brother's chest, he stands up again. With a little more confidence, he drops into Grayson's lap. The older man frowned, watching Damian stand up, his lips red with kisses. He lifts his thin body, whipping himself back up. He bites his lip to silence a groan of pain trying to get out.

"You're doing great, honey, your insides feel amazing". Grayson's voice is heavy, blinking slowly trying to focus on the young man sitting on his hip. "How do you feel? God, Damian. You're so tight, me, me. Am I not hurting you?"

"No, but my stomach. It feels so full." The boy confesses, swallowing the saliva he had been accumulating. "It's because you are so big".

"Don't keep talking like that". Richard shakes his head, denying.

"How?" questions the younger boy.

"Like this, telling me that I'm big and that I fill your stomach."

"Does it bother you?" Damian insists. Grayson denies.

"No, it turns me on. Too much, your voice is heard..." Richard stops, looking at Damian. It all seems so real, but it doesn't surprise him because he often has dreams like that. "Too seductive."

Wayne gasps his flat chest moving rhythmically. He plants his feet on the mattress, separating his knees to give the recovering hero a better view of his body. He bends his back, resting his hands on Richard's thighs, pulling almost all of his teacher's cock out. Returning the length of it to his bowels.

"Grayson, inside. It goes deep into my stomach". The youngest announces, listening to his brother release a long moan. His trembling hands take the teenager by the waist. Damian lifts his body again, sensing the chill that goes up to his spine when the tip of Richard's penis rubs a specific spot under his belly.

Using his feet to propel himself up marks a better rhythm, bouncing on Dick's hip. Listening to the sound of the bed whipping, Richard's eyes are closed, but he keeps looking at it. His lips are wide open, watching the teenager ride him. He lifts his body up to penetrate with his cock, which should be his older brother.

His thin legs shaking, as he turns his head back, his lips open and his voice coming out. The neighbors won't be able to hear any of this because the apartment is soundproof. He didn't want to bother the other owners if some villain followed him, and they had to fight in there.

Richard looks at the union of their bodies, amazed by the way the teenager's body expands. Sheltering him in his cozy bowels, he watches the saliva come down the corners of his lips. Nightwing tells himself he'll have to masturbate when he wakes up. Because Damian's voice echoing off the walls sounds better than before.

He perceives clearly how his sounds become desperate. How his voice breaks between each long moan he gives. The splash their bodies make as they come together increases. If he were not so weak, he would put him against the mattress to really fuck him. Make him scream until his voice is gone. The boy's thighs tremble and his already narrow interior becomes impossibly tight.

Dick grabs the boy by the forearm, giving him a little tug. He wants to see Damian's face when he runs. The thin eyebrows are furrowed almost together. Robin bites his trembling lips looking at him with his green eyes eclipsed by the huge black pupils. He wraps his hand around his small cock. Giving his member a final jolt, spilling short strands of sperm on his older brother's chest.

The older one moans, wrapping Robin in his arms, being squeezed by his moist cavity. Giving him the last push, he needs to fill Damian's interior. Letting the sensation of burning heat spread through his tiny body. Wayne rests his face on his brother's shoulder. While Richard wraps his arm around his waist, leaving short kisses in his hair.

"Why haven't you tried to do it with me when you're awake?" Damian asks, leaning on his arms to look at Richard. The older one has his eyes closed, too tired to open them.

"Because you are a kid, my beloved and precious kid. I want to treasure you forever..." Grayson says, stroking the teenager's back. "I want you to be my baby longer, so you can run and play. To be a boy and I would never, ever do anything to hurt you in any way, because I love you. I can wait 100 years for you if I have to".

Damian can feel the emptiness in his stomach getting bigger as Richard talks. Bile settles on his palate and the immeasurable sense of discomfort invades him. Impossible to ignore. The boy stands still until his brother's breathing becomes quiet. Falling back into a deep sleep. Under any circumstances should Grayson know that this encounter was not part of his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
